wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Level 29 warrior twinking guide
Level 29 warrior twinking guide 0.7 (currently under construction) Just starting this page, I will just list the top gear and one or two alternatives for each slot for now. Class This guide is for Warriors. Race * ** Orcs — Axe Specialization, Blood Fury, and Hardiness make orc warriors a force to be reckoned with. ** Tauren — War Stomp (AoE stun), Nature Resistance, and Endurance (5% Health boost) give Tauren the largest possible total health, even though it is only a small difference. ** Trolls — Notable racials are Berserking, which briefly increases attack speed, Regeneration, which allows 10% of health regeneration even in combat, and Da Voodoo Shuffle, which reduces the duration of movement slowing effects. Beast Slaying adds a 5% damage bonus to Beasts, which will be off little help in PvP, as you rarely focus your attacks on a beast. ** Forsaken — Will of the Forsaken makes Forsaken warriors warlock- and priest-killers (as well as being able to seriously threaten other Fear users). Cannibalize will be of no help BG's. ** Blood Elf - Blood Elf cannot choose warrior as a playable class. * ** Dwarves — Stoneform is handy in PvP and many PvE encounters. Mace Specialization is useful if you like maces. ** Gnomes — The instant cast Escape Artist means this race will be a good option versus Mages in particular as well as most other classes. Overall Gnomes tend to be very popular for PvP, mostly due to their small size. ** Humans — Diplomacy's Reputation bonus helps Human's reach exalted faster, but there is no bonus for reputation anymore(just the achievement), and Sword and Mace specializations make Human warriors better at dealing damage with those weapons. Perception helps to see stealthed players/NPCs. The Human Spirit helps reduce downtime in solo play. Every Man for Himself is very useful to a melee class in PvP. ** Night Elves — Most notable ability is Shadowmeld, a very handy ability for both PvP and PvE. Wisp Spirit minimizes downtime after death. Quickness and Nature Resistance help increase survivability. ** Draenei — The healing benefits every three minutes from Gift of the Naaru comes in handy when soloing, and Heroic Presence not only helps you, but your party as well. Shadow Resistance helps against shadowy casters. (see Attack Table). Profession Mining Gives you +10 stamina from Toughness rank4, gained by having 300 mining skill. Skinning Gives you +12 Critical strike rating with Master of Anatomy rank4, gained by having 300 skinning skill. Herbalism Gives you a quick HoT for 900hp with Lifeblood rank4, gained by having 300 herbalism skill. Lifeblood has a 3min cooldown. Alchemy Gives Mixology which doubles the duration and slightly increases the effect of potions & tonics that the alchemist can make. How should I build my WAR's gear?! "There is no 'perfect' build for any class, there will always be someone out there that can kill you no matter how u gear or spec." There is however a "Highest possible stats" gear build, depending on weather you want to be a 'Glass Cannon' doing crits in the 500 range, or an FC in WSG with an ineradicable amount of HP. Attributes *Strength-STR; **Adds 2 attack power for each STR. **Adds to your chance to block with a shield by (STR/2) *Agility-AGI; **Adds 1 AP per AGI to Ranged attack power. **Adds 1 Armor per AGI. **Increases chance to Dodge an attack, and to score a Critical. *Stamina-STA; **Increases your HP by 10 per STA *Intellect-INT & Spirit-SPR; ** Does not serve a need to WAR in PvP (Troll WARs can stack SPR to boost regen in combat). Armor GC = Glass Cannon; This gear has higher STR(AP), AGI(crit rate), but may have lower STM than other items. FC = Flag Carrier; This gear has higher STM(HP), AGI(armor), but may have lower STR than other items. I should note that dodge/parry/block only work when you are facing the attacker. The addition of AGI gear for this is mostly for the bonus to armor, unless you plan to run backwards in wsg. *Head: ** FC - World drop, high cost on AH-very rare ** FC- Crafted, easy to get as a starter helm ** GC - Boss drop from Overlord Ramtusk in Razorfen Kraul. ** GC - World drop *Shoulder: ** FC/GC - Rare drop from trash mobs in Scarlet Monastery ** FC - World drop ** FC - Crafted, again a good starter mantle *Neck: ** C - World drop, high cost on AH-very rare ** FC - PvP reward from Warsong Gulch ** FC - PvP reward from Warsong Gulch *Back: ** - World drop, high cost on AH-rare *Chest: ** FC - Reward from ** FC - Reward from ** GC - Crafted by Blacksmiths with a skill level of 145. *Wrist: ** - World drop from lvl 23-30 mobs ** - Rare drop from trash mobs in Razorfen Kraul ** - drop from Jergosh the Invoker in Ragefire Chasm. The drop rate is around 33%. This is more a starter pice than anything, just to hold you over untill you can get one of the better ones. *Hand: ** GC - Reward from . This is leather, but is a level 37 item so it can hold the higher level enchants, letting it surpass the other gloves. ** FC - drops off Gelihast in Blackfathom Deeps ** FC - Reward from 1 less stamina than the Algae's. *Belt: ** - PvP reward from Arathi Basin 128 defense, 12STR/5STA ** - PvP reward from Arathi Basin ** - *Legs: ** of the Bear(STR/STM) of the Tiger(STR/AGI)GC of the Monkey(STM/AGI)FC - World drop, has +8-9 each stat ** GC - slight boost to STR from the green iron leg's, not so great to trade to if you have green oron legs. ** - Crafted, can be found on AH quite frequently, easy to get. *Feet: ** - PvP reward from Arathi Basin ** - PvP reward from Arathi Basin *Ring: ** - Very rare drop for Arcanist Doan (around 3%) ** - PvP reward from Warsong Gulch ** - PvP reward from Warsong Gulch ** - Reward from . Better Stamina, less strength and no agility compared to the PvP rings. Use untill you have a Deadman's hand. *Trinket: ** - PvP reward from Warsong Gulch ** - PvP reward from Arathi Basin ** - PvP reward from Arathi Basin ** - PvP reward from Faction Honor. ** - PvP reward from Faction Honor. Weapons There are several different weapon/shield combo's that are good in PvP, here is a list of the better ones. *Main Hand: **Axe: *** *** *** **Mace: - *** - The STA/AGI makes this the best for the FC build, but not for any dps. *** **Sword: *** - PvP Reward from Warsong Gulch . *** - PvP Reward from Warsong Gulch . *** - This is more for Hunter/Rogue, but has a higher Stamina than the PvP swords. *** - Higher dps base, but no stats make this a tougher sell. **Shield: *** - SM zone drop *** - +96 more armor, same stamina, +8 spirit (99% useless to a non Troll WAR in PvP), but losses the 5 block rating. (which is over 2% block rate) *Two-Hand: **Axe: *** - Highest base damage of any 2h axe, but a much higher delay. Adding a Counterweight(+20 Haste rating) loweres the delay to 3.68, which is .12 faster *** - Very fast, but with lower damage & +3 strength for -1 stamina. **Mace: *** *** **Sword: *** - Not great for a 2hander, a troll war could consider this to boost there Regeneration slightly, but a shield would be more useful. **Polearm: *** - Big boost to Agility, but weak damage. *** - Very low damage **Ranged: You are not a hunter so don't try to fight with any of these, only for the small stat boosts. *** - 3 Agility, drops off Blind Hunter, a rare boss in RFK. *** - 2 Strength *** - 2 agility Macro If you don't already know, you can't change equiped armor while in combat, so you have to plan it(don't grab the flag then "ohh i need my FC build"... couse you'll prolly be dead by then). I normally change to FC build when I'm running up the ramp, or entering the tunnel in WSG, to give time for hp/5 to heal me. To change gear faster make a macro that changes it all at once, add a "/cast defence stance" or "/cast battle stance" to make it even easier. use this line for each item you change "/equipslot 16 Corpsemaker" will equip the Corpsemake 2h axe on you, "/equipslot 16 Legionnaire's Sword " "/equipslot 17 Resplendent Guardian " to change to 1h sword/shield for defending. The current IDs for Inventory Slots are: *Updates: **0.1 Creation, rough outline **0.2 Tooltip fix **0.3 Race's **0.4 Improve layout **0.5 Weapon lists **0.6 Clean up **0.7 TBD **0.8 TBD **0.9 TBD **1.0 Completed Category:Twinking guides